A Bedtime Prayer
by Zephel-sama
Summary: A Farfarello one shot! If you are very religious, or can't stand blood, angst, and God bashing LEAVE NOW!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!


Disclaimer:  
  
Zephel-sama: "Hi hi. Weiß Kreuz and the boys are owned  
by Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. I'm not making any money off of this.  
I was upset and I burrowed Farfie to help me out."  
*Glances over at Farfarello who is licking his newest knife.*  
  
Farfie: *Pauses from his knife play.* "Your fic hurts God."  
  
Zephel-sama: ¬.¬;; *Sweat drops* "Thank you for that interresting piece of info.  
  
WARNING!!!!! This is a dark one shot!!! If you are very religious, or can't  
stand blood, angst, and God bashing LEAVE NOW!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARN! This was a   
creative exercise to releave anger and nothing more, do not judge me please!   
**************************************************************************************  
A single golden iris watched the nuns and priest scurry,   
like a predator watching its prey. For that is what they were...   
his prey, and he would take the greatest pleasure in hearing their   
cries. As his steel slashed through yet more flesh, the clergy's   
screams for his God echoed in the madman's ears.  
  
"Aye the lamb cries for his master, but the Liar above has   
foresaken his flock to thee."  
  
Another slash and the crimson blood spilled like a waterfall.   
It's splatters hitting the surrounding scenary causing the statue of   
the Holy Mother to cry tears of blood as the man's ruby life dripped   
from the stone.  
  
"The Liar will cry tonight as I slaughter his lambs."  
  
A scream drew his attention from his current carcass.   
Prouncing, he tackles the nun to the floor. All about him lay the   
bodies of his prey, their blood covered everything, painting the room   
red. The Berserker didn't count as he cut them down, their screams   
of agony like music to his ears. But now there was only one lamb   
left, and he was pinning her down.   
  
As the girl cried and begged for mercy, he laughed in her face.   
She watched as he pulled out his blade, her fawn brown eyes growing   
wide and wet. Looking from the girl to the blade, he brought the   
metal towards his lips and let his tongue dart out, lapping at the   
bitter crimson sweetness, the blood-warmed steel cutting into the   
muscle. Throwing his head back he laughed as his own blood mingled   
with that of his victims', trickling down his throat.  
  
"Aye cry for him, cry for ye bastard husband."  
  
The nun cried out again as he brings his blade to her slender   
neck. Slowly he pressed its edge into the trembling throat of the   
last nun, its bite causing her blood to seep out.  
  
"Where is he, eh? Where is he as his bride cries?   
The bastard has foresaken ye as he has done to me!!!"  
  
The golden iris glinted as he pulled the blade away. The girl's   
sobs continued to fill the church and his ears. He laughed louder,   
drowning her out as he began to slash.  
  
"Now I lay me down to sleep..."  
  
A slash to her wrist; the girl cries out anew.  
  
"I prey the Lord my soul to keep..."  
  
More devilish laughter as he slashed the other wrist continuing   
his ryhme. The nun's blood poured from her her cuts, pooling around   
the pair. Her pain-filled, fearful were cries continuous, but are   
weakening as her scarlet life runs from her vains.  
  
"If I should die before I wake..."  
  
A cut from stem to stern; the girl lay silent.  
  
"I Prey the Lord my soul to take..."  
  
One last cut across her breast forming a perfect, bloody cross.   
Bringing the blade to his lips he licks it clean before sheathing it.  
Getting up he looks down at the girl, her broken and lose rosary   
beads spread out around her. Once golden blonde hair dyed red from   
the blood that flowed freely around her lifeless form. Picking the   
girl up, he carries her to the alter. There he places her body   
before the Christ on the Cross. Taking a strap from his bondage   
pants, Farfarello cut it and bound her arms, mimicing the cross.  
  
Smirking he stepped back, taking one last look at the slaughter,   
the massacre he has caused and left. Under the cover of darkness he   
returned home, bathed in the blood of his victims. At the door he was   
greeted by the firey haired German and the bespectacled American,   
in silence he passed them, heading towards his room. The last thing   
on his mind was how much god was weeping and hurting tonight,   
and a children's bedtime prayer.  
  
~Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep.  
  
If I should die before I wake,  
I pray the Lord my soul to take.~ 


End file.
